Slowly running crushing devices or crushing plants with 2 parallel tool shafts that have disk-like tool carriers with mounted or installed crushing tools, are known from the prior art.
The crushing devices or crushing installations of this type have numerous drawbacks, because they primarily crush or comminute the material in only one operating direction of rotation of the crushing shafts and thus only in a single working range and, especially during the crushing of refuse, are only cleared from adhered materials during the reversal of rotation. A mode of operation of this type results in that a relatively large amount of material becomes compressed between the shafts which, in turn, negatively affects the feeding characteristics of the crushing devices, reduces the throughput and negatively affects the power input required for crushing the material.